


Operation: What the Fuck

by wqlfstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Language, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempt at Humor, But Why Are You Still Fucking Reading Them Though, Depression, I Tried, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Social Anxiety, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, be glad, but i don't care enough to rewrite them to make sense for y'all, but we have some homophobic ass fuckers, elle & lee are ocs but i'm going to tag them as if they were canon because ?? why not ??, i changed so many character's ages i hope you don't mind, i didn't give up two nights of sleep for you to read the fucking lame ass tags, i don't know what the fuck else to put here but, i shouldn't have to put a warning for that, if you couldn't tell already, infinty war didn't happen by the way so yeah, it's not completely off, it's not too bad though, literally just all of the avengers, no one important dies because this isn't fucking infinity war & i'm not a bitch, now go read the fucking story, there's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstar/pseuds/wqlfstar
Summary: Elle Matthews didn't think her old friend would turn out the way they did.Lee Adams didn't think of himself important enough for the Avengers to seek him out.But nothing is as it seems.





	Operation: What the Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! just in case you didn't read the tags: this story has lots of dark background (e.g., mental illness, abuse (of all sorts), torture, etc.), graphic violence, mostly explicit language, mature content, adult language, & other things like that that i can't remember. consider this your warning. also, if you find any typos or anything grammatically incorrect, please notify me so i can fix it. i type pretty fast, and sometimes i don't have time to proofread. thank you !

No civilian had expected their mundane town to be the setting of a government catastrophe.

 

_Her bare feet throbbed as she ran through the woods, twigs snapping loudly when she stepped on them._

 

"Countless unidentified bodies dead during a fire at the Red Room Academy boarding school in Maryina Horka Forest in Belarus."

 

_She could hear the screams and thuds of the others dropping dead around her._

 

"Police and investigators are looking into the cause of the fire, but most say it probably emitted from the kitchens."

 

_Her lungs seemed to stop working yet her feet kept going._

 

"I just received word that the current body count is one hundred and three. Will keep you updated."

 

_Her body felt completely numb now._

 

"Many locals have settled in the church and have started singing lullabies. It's a very touching gesture."

 

_She tripped on a rock and went sprawling, her face scraping against varying pebbles and fallen tree limbs._

 

"This day will go down in history."

 

_She forced herself off the ground and started again, blood meeting teardrops as they streamed down her face._

 

 

 


End file.
